Cyclical
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Their relationship is like a cycle, and Dominique should have never gotten sucked in. The four stages of DominiqueScorpius, and how their cycle got broken. DomScorp for the win, for everyone that likes this pairing :D


**Cyclical**

_DominiqueScorpius_

Their relationship is like a cycle, and Dominique should have never gotten sucked in.

**Stage 1**

It all started back in first year, when she got stuck in Slytherin with _him_. Really, his last name should have been a warning signal for her- _Malfoy, no good Malfoy. _But bold, brazen Dominique was not one for labels, so she marched up to him and extended a hand. "Dominique Weasley. I'm assuming you're Scorpius Malfoy, also Slytherin?"

Scorpius just chuckled. "You're assuming correctly."

"Looks like we're in the same house, then," Dominique replied proudly. "And the same year."

"Who would have thought it?" Scorpius smirked at her, looking a lot like his father. "A _Weasley, _in Slytherin. Your mum must be so proud."

Dominique rolled her eyes. "My mum's surprised, but nonetheless happy. My dad, well, he's another story."

"You're French, if I'm correct?" Scorpius inquired. "Well then, _au revoir, mademoiselle."_

"_Au revoir, _Scorpius," Dominique called behind her, walking off.

So they start off as _friends._

**Stage 2**

Later that year, things got pretty awkward between them. Scorpius' friends, the stupid Slytherin gits, always teased him about being friends with girls. Whenever he so much as _talked _to a girl, they would tease him endlessly about how he 'liked her' and all of that. Honestly, first year lads were so _immature_ sometimes.

Most of the time, he would ignore her. So most of the time, she would _ignore him_ right back. She was stubborn (_a stubborn Slytherin) _and so was he.

He would walk by, preceded by his crowds of Slytherin friends, and she would just put her perfect Veela nose in the air and keep walking. She was flanked on either side by her two best friends, Lysander Scamander and Molly Weasley (the second).

Sometimes, they would exchange guarded 'hello's or even have conversations when they were paired together in classes. But most of the time, there was _Scorpius_ and there was _Dominique. _The two never co-existed together.

Well, they may have started off as _friends_, but they ended up as _barely acquaintances._

**Stage 3**

Before they knew it, third year rolled around and suddenly _Scorpius the Single_ was infatuated with the female race. No longer was he avoiding girls, but he was sort of **attracted** to them. But no, he _still_ wouldn't speak to Dominique, for whatever reason.

Dominique was attractive. It was a given fact. Being part-Veela, it was bound to happen sometime.

But no, he hadn't flocked to Dominique like every other Slytherin guy. Instead, he went straight for _Rose Weasley_. Because, you know, Scorpius Malfoy loved a challenge, and Rose Weasley was the most unattainable girl in the entire school.

Once Scorpius announced that they were going out, the whole school was in a frenzy. The two of them had always, _always_ hated each other, not to mention the fact that he was _Slytherin _and she was **Gryffindor. **The only one who wasn't amazed or pleased was Dominique. No, in fact, she was the exact opposite of pleased.

For some reason, she felt as if she had a claim on him. Like he had always been hers, even if it had never been true. It wasn't that she liked him _that way_- no, she could never. It was just that he was sort of cute, and well, if he was going to end up with any Weasley, it should have been her.

In spite, she began to flirt with Lysander whenever _Scorpius _was around. She didn't like Lysander- he was definitely more of the brotherly type. But she _had _to make him jealous, she just _had_ to. It was in her Slytherin blood.

Not to mention she felt that she hated him at the moment.

So maybe at first they were _friends_, and then they were _barely acquaintances, _but now they were _enemies._

**Stage 4 (The Final Stage)**

Summer before fourth year, Scorpius broke up with Rose.

Dominique would have been lying if she'd said that she didn't see it coming. She sort of did. The couple was always fighting, and for some reason, Rose would always drag Scorpius to her as sort of a mediator. Dominique tried to be impartial, but of course, she'd usually take Rose's side, since she did loathe Scorpius at the time.

Then, one day when they were all at the local ice cream parlour, slurping up their favourite summer snack, Scorpius sighed into his chocolate cone. Puzzled, Rose turned to face him. "Something wrong, Scorp?" Rose asked brightly.

"Yes," Scorpius replied hesitantly. "Rose, I can't do this anymore. I still like you and all but it's not working out. I think we should break up."

Letting out a shriek, Rose choked on her ice cream. Brown eyes shining with unshed tears (_Rose Weasley never cried)_, she asked, "Scorpius? What do you mean, we should break up?"

"Rose, you know as well as I do that it's not going to work," Scorpius said slowly. "We had our fun, sure, but we fight _all _the time."

"It's a love hate relationship," Rose muttered softly, a single tear running down her face, which Scorpius leaned over and wiped away.

"I'm really sorry," Scorpius told her again, before turning and walking away. After a moment, Rose went too in the opposite direction, tears starting to pour down her face. Beside Dominique, Lysander began to clap.

"Nice performance," He cheered, looking a bit solemn. "Very well done."

But it wasn't a performance, as Dominique could tell when they went back to school. Rose and Scorpius weren't speaking to each other, to Albus' dismay.

Not to mention Scorpius was talking to Dominique more than ever before.

At first, it was always about Rose. He would ask, "Is Rose doing all right?" "Is Rose getting over me?" But then, it became about other things, asking how she was doing and such. Before long, they were good friends again.

At first, they were _friends_**, **then they were _barely acquaintances, _after that they were _enemies, _and they ended up as _friends_ again.

**The Continuation of the Cycle**

It went like that for a while, their memorised cycle- friends, barely acquaintances, enemies, friends again. Scorpius went through girls like pairs of socks, both Weasleys and non-Weasleys- Molly _(and boy, that only lasted a week)_, Natalie, Merilyn, Roxanne, Aquarius. Dominique did the same thing, flirting with boys no matter the circumstances whenever Scorpius was around. They both made many enemies that way.

Until that fateful day, they never realised that what they were doing was like a game to them- seeing how long they could escape the truth.

_(that they were in love with each other_)

Really, the two of them were terrified of **commitment**- as if it was the most terrible thing in the world.

Everyone knew that _Molly-and-Scorpius _wouldn't last. All of them knew that _Dominique-and-Lysander _just wouldn't work out. So, their relationships weren't really based on _commitment._

But really, they just needed that smack in the face to realise that commitment wasn't so bad.

**The **_**Breaking**_** of the Cycle**

That slap-in-the-face came in the form of a wedding between Teddy and Victoire.

Both Scorpius and Dominique had been invited to the wedding, in fact; they were both in the wedding. Scorpius was a groomsman and Dominique a bridesmaid, Victoire had chosen her aunt Ginny as Maid of Honour over her own sister.

But that worked out fine, because Scorpius got to walk Dominique down the aisle. Both of them blushed as people took pictures, exclaiming over the 'adorable couple'.

At the front of the church stood a _positively beaming_ Victoire and Teddy. It was then that both of them got their slap in the face, realising that maybe commitment wasn't so bad, or how would the two of them be so happy? On impulse, Dominique leaned over and kissed Scorpius on the cheek. His cheek turned red.

Afterward, at the reception, it was finally their time to talk.

"I'm tired of this cycle, Dom," Scorpius sighed, staring into her _dark blue _eyes. "We're just going around and around again- friends, barely friends, enemies, then friends again. We're just running from the truth."

"It's barely acquaintances," Dominique corrected him. When he gave her a weird look, she sighed. "What truth?"

Cupping her face slightly, his breath brushing her face, he whispered, "I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you."

Without giving her a chance to so much as respond, his lips were on hers. Surprised but not entirely against it, Dominique kissed back.

Once they pulled away, Dominique beamed. "Guess the cycle's broken, then?"

"Guess so," Scorpius smirked, eyes sparkling with mirth.

Suddenly, from around them, people were rushing at the two of them. First, Molly tackled her in a big hug, and whispered in her ear, "Guess you've finally stopped hating Scorpius, then."

"I never hated him," Dominique replied. "And I suppose you've finally gotten together with Lysander?"

"Correct," Molly answered, stepping back into Lysander's chest. He beamed at Dominique and offered her a thumbs-up.

From behind her, a shy Rose stepped up. "Suppose you two have stopped with the whole _cycle_?"

"You _knew_?" Dominique responded, surprised. Her mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"Who didn't?" Rose rolled her eyes. "Anyway, just wanted to let you know that I'm not bitter or anything. I'm happy for you two, really." And then, a smile still on her face, she skipped back into the crowd.

Next, Scorpius kissed Dominique again, and all her worries turned to mush.

_If this was what commitment meant- well, she could get used to it._

**A/N: Yay for DomScorp!**

**This fic is dedicated to the amazing Dominique/Scorpius shippers out there, who are trying to fill two pages up. There's not too many of us, but the ones I know of: Pearl, Beth, Zhie, and sometimes Sid and Ellie. :D Review and tell me if you appreciate/like the ship, and I'll edit you in.**

**So nice to see all of your amazing fics, they encourage me to write more!**

**Hope you enjoyed this, with the touch of MollyLysander- sorry, I'm bad about that :P**

**But please review! **

_**(and ugh, when I think of cyclical, I think of cyclical unemployment. But hopefully you guys think of something else :D)**_


End file.
